Years Alone
by ilikehats2
Summary: Set Two Years after Ultimate Ava's been her own one man team for two years, remembering her friends each day. What happens when Spiderman, the Avenger, has to get the team back together to save Ava?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, **

I'm trying my best please submit ideas on what you think is happening next

* * *

Two years... She had been left alone for two years. Her friends, her team had split up to go their separate ways. All because he left... It started after he left

_Danny had left to return to Kun-Lun. Like he had promised, he went to take up his Legacy, to govern Kun-Lun. He had hugged each of them goodbye, and she was crying as she got the last goodbye. She was breaking down in front of her friends, or well Powerman Fury and Coulson. Danny had left her a jade green necklace with a small tiger talisman. _

She wears it everyday

_Sam had been the first to leave seven months after the Web Head. The Guardians of the Galaxy needed him more then New York did, the Avengers took down the villains. It was first a small mission Sam said, he would have been gone for a week. None of them blamed Sam, he needed action. He didnt return for another month, and came to make goodbyes. The offer was too great to pass up, Sam was needed. He saluted Coulson and Fury, gave Danny a fist pump and Luke a handshake. But she leapt on him, hugging him as she cried. He hugged her back whispering comforting words to her, saying he write. He promised, he looked at her as she let go and made one last teasing comment. His letters were there, but they were scarce. _

She kept all his letters.

_Luke had a meltdown. That energy he took in, had been building up in him since he rescued his parents. It was building up, ready to burst. And when he got closed to it, he got angrier, stronger. He became sort of power crazy. Which was bad when you got the zodiac key on the Tri carrier. She tried to talk sense to him, but he nearly killed her as she acted as their last defense to protect that key. She was lucky to not die and Luke was lucky they were able to sedate him. He came to his senses but is in SHIELD hero Rehab, currently just being as normal as he can living on the carrier or at a normal house with his parents. He left the hero business, and doesn't trust himself to e going back any time soon. He broke half her ribs, and her right arm. He dislocated her knee and shoulder too. She cried, she cried because she was happy he was ok, she was happy and sad because he was no longer the Luke she knew. He let her cry on his shoulder. He gave her his sunglasses, hoping that she can always remember who he was before he nearly killed her. _

She remembers every heroic thing Luke Cage has ever done when she sees them.

_Peter, Peter took up the offer. He became an Avenger, he left his team behind. He left her. They all said, they'd respect his decision even encouraged him to take it, but that's what friends say. She wanted him to do what he wanted, she wasn't gonna pressure him to do anything. He hugged each of them, especially giving Nova a noogie, Luke gave him a noogie. She was the last to hug him, the last to wish him luck. She never cried. Not a single tear. She never saw him again and he never left her anything to remember him by._

She didn't cry, because never knew how they'd all be affected. She thought she would still be able to fight with him, see him outside of school. She hardly saw him in school to begin with.

So here on the top of her apartment building did the nineteen year old Ava Ayala stand. Fury had allowed her to move out, still keeping her a reserved room on the Carrier when needed. Ava attended College, getting special exceptions thanks to a disguised SHIELD agent acting as the Dean. She had a nice part time job at a Book Shop with a cafe, her boss was a kind elderly woman, who learned Ava's secret a month after she started and kept the secret. But Ava was lonely, she doesn't talk to any of her friends really, and it was getting adder to fight the baddies that had powers.

Sighing she turned to head inside, entering through the window. She took off her necklace and placed it among her collection of keep sakes in her room. She looked at each thing in turn and went to go turn to take a shower and then hit the hay when something cold and hard hit her in the side of the head. She fell unconscious.


	2. He Knows

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, **

I'm trying my best please submit ideas on what you think is happening next

* * *

"I never get tired of this!" Spiderman shouted in the air, driving his motorbike. SHIELD was a bit unsure if they could trust him with it on his own but since he got an offer from the Avengers they decided. They fixed it up, and now the wall crawler had a cooler ride.

Spidey was excited, it's been two years since he saw his team. Not even on the news, though it was his fault with being the newest Avenger and Jameson insulting him every day. But Spiderman couldn't wait to get to the TriCarrier, IronMan had said that he was needed up with SHIELD. But Spiderman knew why he was needed

"I can't believe Fury planned a reunion!" Spidey says "This is awesome!"

He saw the TriCarrier in few and drove off the building he was on. He briefly flew through the air before skidding to a halt in the top deck. He fist pumped.

"Perfect landing!" He blinked, and frowned

"it couldn't kill Fury to atleast out up one balloon?" The image of a balloon covered Tricarrier filled his imagination.

Spiderman casually walks in. A SHIELD agent directs him towards the briefing room where he use to get his missions, with his team. Spiderman nods, thanking the agent and headed to the room. He stopped at the door, thinking of what was behind it, balloons, sodas, snacks, pizza. A cake and maybe some music. All his friends sitting waiting to crush his spine in a hug. Spiderman pushed open the door and saw...

No one. The chairs were empty, the tables held nothing but dust. There was no evidence of a party being held here. Then Spiderman turned as Fury walked in.

"where's the party? Where is everyone?"

"There is no party"Fury replies

"Then why'd you call me here? Wheres the others? I thought this was a reunion"

"No, I have called you here Parker because we're face with a most delicate predicament and need your help"

Spiderman looked at him

"Sheesh why didn't you just say so? Ok get Danny and-"

"IronFist is no longer here, as you probably remember he had to return to Kun-Lun"

Peters face fell, he totally forgot and didn't even say goodbye to Danny. They never told him It was happening.

"What about Luke And-"

"Powerman is in Hero Rehab, he had a mishap, he's currently living just fine with his parents. But he's not in the hero business anymore"

That made Peters heart crack, Luke and him were close. They'd been through tough stuff together and he wasn't here when the guy probably needed him the most. He never came to visit, or talk to him.

"Ok...Bucket-"

"Sam's in Outer Space, he's with his Guardians of the Galaxy"

Peters mouth hung open, his chest hurt with guilt. He never got to say goodbye to him, or wish him luck. He never made one last joke at the guy.

"And Ava.." He whispers afraid to know where she went up. Afraid the girl went completely wild

Fury looked at him and pressed a few buttons and the screen lit up, with 3-D images of Ava both as a civilian and as the White Tiger. Spiderman didn't think Ava could get more prettier. There was her shield record on the screen and told Spiderman her age, employment outside of SHIELD, where she lived and hero status. _Alone _

"Ava's the only one left"Fury says "And we need you to go find her, she's been kidnapped"

Spiderman stared blankly at Fury yanking off his mask, Ava was relying on SHIELD. On Him! To get her out...

And he had to do it alone.


	3. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, **

I'm trying my best please submit ideas on what you think is happening next

* * *

Peter Parker, 19 year old College Freshmen was walking through the halls of Ava's apartment building. Going as Spiderman was bound to raise suspicion, so he and Agent Coulson would search while posing as family friends visiting.

"So..." Peter says, Fury had demanded that Peter didn't go alone. It look suspicious if residents see him walking in.

"So, how do you like your new team" Coulson asks, talking about the Avengers

"oh, they're great"He smiled

In reality, the Avengers weren't like his team, for one they didn't share the sense of humor boys his age held. And they all had family and planned ahead, so Peter had given up long ago asking if they wanted to go catch a burger. And the one time he got them to agree, well Stark brought Pepper, Thor nearly threw a tantrum and a bunch of kids wanted Captains autograph. All in all, it was very awkward. Peter missed this about his old team, after the job was done, they can go and hang out, like normal kids.

Coulson smiled, knowing what Peter was thinking.

"So...how'd you all know she was-"

"For one thing, another Agent acts as the Dean at Ava's school, her teachers were worried why she hasn't been showing up in two days, Ava lets the Agent know if she can't come because she is sick or something. No notice, and this isn't anything Like the Ava Ayala we know."

Peter nods. Ava was never one to just leave and disappear. Especially when she had school to think about.

Then Coulson opened the apartment door and let them in. Peter looked around as the dark brown door was closed. It was a pretty cool apartment, there was a side hallway to his left that was connected to the kitchen area with the dark grey tiles, the island and it's dark top, the metal fridge and chrome oven. The grey cabinets, and just across from it as the tiles turned to hard wood was the living room with a small olive green couch, a coffee table and a small TV in the corner. On the far wall was a bookshelf covered in books. Peter smirked seeing a tiger skin patterned rug.

"Her bedrooms on the far left"Coulson says "Im gonna check the cameras"

Peter nods and heads down the hallway. He went into Ava's room seeing the fire escape outside her window. She had a desk full of her school work and her backpack in the right corner near the door. She had a cabinet for her clothes and a side table near her bed which was positioned to the far left. Peter noticed the bed was still made, so he deduced that she was taken when she wasnt sleeping. The walls were a lavender color, and her bed had dark fushia sheets. Peter noticed a mirror in the corner, then walks towards the bed side table. He saw a strange collection of keepsakes, a pair of dark sunglasses and a jade green necklace with a tiger talisman.

"since when did Ava wear jewelry?" He whispered and opened the drawer to see letters. They were all addressed to Ava, from Sam.

"Sam?" Peter tilted his head confused and felt something surge briefly in him. Was it anger? Resentment? Jealousy?

Peter closed the drawer and noticed a strange discoloration in the dark purple carpet. Going closer and kneeling down, he realized it was blood. Just a little, but it was another to scare Peter.

"COULSON I FOUND SOMETHING!" He shouts and taking out some cotton swabs and a bag grabbed a sample of the blood as Coulson came in. He spotted the blood stain and frowned. Coulson went to the closet and scowls

"Her White Tiger suit is gone" Coulson says and goes to examine the side table. He felt concern surging in him, Ava never left the necklace.

While Peter wasn't looking he pocketed it, and turned to Peter.

"Nothing on the cameras in the hallway" Coulson says "There aren't any cameras in the apartment... Whoever it was must of snuck in another way"

Peter sighed scowling

"And we're no where close to finding Ava" Peter says

"Patience Peter, patience..." Coulson says "We found a blood sample..That's a start"

Coulson lead Peter out of the apartment. And the boy sighed, feeling defeated.


End file.
